No More
by The Pootamis
Summary: He would give no more. This was her fight now. A fight she would win.


How could this have happened? How could they be so foolish? Questions that have been repeating constantly in the minds of a few.

A small group of heroes hidden deep within the city. A city that they have sworn to protect. Sworn to protect with their very lives.

Sworn to protect and watch over their teammates. An oath that had been broken just a few days ago. A few short days ago when the unexpected had happened.

They had learned the identity of their greatest foe to date. One Adrian Chase. A man that had been there all along.

A man that had always been scheming right under their noses. This sinister man that clearly had a bigger picture in mind.

Especially when it came to him. Came to their leader. The Green Arrow or better known as Oliver Queen.

A man that time and time again has beaten the odds. Has taken down foe after foe that was presented before him.

But this time things were different. This time the foe had always been a step ahead of him. Always outsmarting him on every front.

Which has lead to this. His team. The remains of Team Arrow huddled around inside of The Lair in complete silence lost in their own thoughts.

Lost trying to think of some way to find him. Find their leader. Their captured leader that was being held somewhere within the city.

Being held somewhere against his will by this madman. A madman that could be doing anything to him right now.

A simple thought that has made all of the individuals inside of the room go into overdrive trying to come up with ways to locate him.

Some involving old contacts. Others involving hacking every single feed inside of the city hoping to catch a glimpse of them.

But so far their efforts were in vain. Not one speck of either of them were seen. Not a single trace of either anywhere to be found.

Mere facts that was just making the tension in the air rise to an all time high. Tension that none were aware was about to rise to nuclear levels as a lone blonde haired woman waits patiently for the elevator doors to open.

Doors that slide over as though sensing her internal concern allowing her entrance into The Lair with all eyes turning to look towards her.

Eyes that come to land on her in total shock that she just ignores sending them a weak smile as she slowly makes her way up the steps towards the command center where she sees a familiar face sitting by a computer screen with her head leaning against her hand staring off into the distance.

A gaze that suddenly comes up to rest on her causing her to come to a stop and smile weakly over towards the blonde haired woman.

" Kara?"

The Girl of Steel. The mighty Supergirl. That is what they liked to call her. Although she preferred the name Kara.

An extraordinary woman. A woman that a very few of this selected group have ever met before. Have only seen her make an appearance once in this dimension.

Oh if they only knew the truth. This wasn't her second appearance here in this dimension. No it was more like her hundredth.

A secret that has been kept from many. All of her friends and loved ones. A secret that he had clearly done the same with every single occupant in the room.

A secret that would be revealed on this night. A secret that would change things forever. For the best she hoped.

Seeing Felicity getting up from her chair without having a chance to react suddenly Kara feels herself being brought into an embrace that she slowly returns before she pulls back to find the blonde smiling at her.

" What are you doing here?"

Taking a quick glance around the room finding only questionable eyes looking her way taking a few steps back slowly Kara glances back and forth between Felicity and Diggle that she finds standing off quietly in the corner leaning up against a railing with his arms crossed over his chest.

" I'm here to see my boyfriend."

Instantly with a pin drop as she sees a look of shock coming across Felicity's face turning away from the shocked blonde and over towards Diggle finding a knowing smirk across his face suddenly Kara's eyes go slightly wide.

" You knew!?"

Shrugging his shoulders slightly with his smirk only widening Diggle gives her a slight nod.

" Word of advice. Never tell Thea anything. The girl can't keep a secret to save her life."

Mumbling under her breath a few empty threats towards the youngest queen sibling for the next time she sees her after a few seconds snapping out of her shocked state slowly Kara looks back over towards Felicity finding her looking at her with nothing but pure shock across her face.

" Well? Where is he? He hasn't contacted me in the last few days. Is everything alright?"

Instantly as she sees a drastic shift in moods coming from Felicity by her facial features changing drastically from shock to sorrow in a flash Kara snaps her head to look towards Diggle with her facial features hardening.

" Since this one won't answer me then i'll just ask you then. Where is Oliver?"

Being taken back by the cold tone in her voice leaning off slowly off the railing letting out a sigh Diggle looks down towards the ground.

" We lost contact with him a few days ago."

Just as he looks back up suddenly within a flash Diggle jumps up slightly in surprise when he finds a pair of furious blue eyes staring at him from a few short inches away.

" What do you mean you lost contact with him?"

Unable to tear his gaze away from her fiery own just as he opens his mouth suddenly Diggle watches Kara tear her gaze away from him to look over towards Felicity when she lays a hand gently on her shoulder from behind.

" What has he told you…."

" Everything."

Shrugging the blonde's hand off her shoulder turning on her heels to push past her slowly pacing around the command center after a few seconds Kara comes to a stop to look back their way.

" He's told me about your battle last year with Damien Darhk. He's kept me up to date about Prometheus.

What i fail to understand is how you allowed this to happen? You're supposed to be a team right? If allowing one of your teammates let alone your leader be captured then i'm ashamed to ever have known you."

Seeing nothing but shock and sorrow coming across their faces shaking her head in disgust turning her head to look around the room finding so many young new faces that don't even bother to meet her gaze shaking her head once again slowly Kara makes her way over towards the main computer system linked to the overhead computer monitor hanging above.

A monitor that she can't help but stare at to find numerous feeds all across the screen. Feeds from different parts of the city from what she could tell.

Feeds that she watches in silence before after a few short minutes she snaps her head to look back towards Felicity.

" Contact your friends."

Seeing a look of confusion across the blonde's face before a look of realization comes into her eyes not even bothering to hold back her anger instantly Kara's eyes start to glow bright blue.

" Now!"

Jumping up in total surprise right as she takes a step back shaking her head slightly without having a chance to react suddenly Felicity feels herself being lifted up high into the air by her shirt.

Lifted up until suddenly she feels herself being lowered down slightly to be eye level with a pair of furious blue eyes.

" You will contact your new friends or so help me, we'll test how strong the little chip of yours in your spine truly is."

Instantly with a flick of her wrist suddenly Kara sends Felicity soaring through the air and into a computer chair perfectly causing the chair to topple over upon impact.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye in a sudden motion Kara snaps around and grabs a hold of the end of a barrel of a handgun that is being pointed directly at her from if the description she had been given was correct to be Rene Ramirez before with her eyes glowing bright blue slowly she clutches her hand into a fist completely bending the barrel with ease.

" Don't test my patience. Otherwise i'll just have to have you neutered Wild Dog."

Ripping the gun out of his hand with ease discarding the remains over her shoulder not even bothering to pay him a second glance slowly Kara stalks her way over towards Felicity that she finds scrambling to make it back up to her feet.

Scrambling to make it up to her feet suddenly as she sees the computer chair being flipped upright without having a chance to react Felicity feels herself being lifted up and plopped into the chair with ease by Kara.

Gripping the end of the chair with a gentle push instantly Kara sends Felicity barreling forward into the countertop in front of her before with lighting fast speed she snatches a nearby cell phone and places it down hard in front of the blonde.

" Call them. Have them do whatever they did to find him the first time. If you don't, I promise you there will be nothing left of this place after i'm done with you."

" Kara!?"

Snapping her head to look to her side as she finds Diggle looking straight at her with her facial features hardening Kara narrows her eyes at him.

" Don't! You have no say in this. You already failed your mission soldier! I suggest you stand down and not speak about things you don't have any clue about."

Seeing his eyes drastically change from anger to sorrow to nothing but confusion without breaking off eye contact Kara quickly nods her head down towards Felicity seeing the blonde struggling to keep her hands from shaking as she holds her phone.

" There are things about this one that you don't know. One of them being she has been working for someone else for quite some time.

Did you ever wonder how she was able to find out the identity of Prometheus? From your look you never even questioned her about it did you?"

Shaking her head slowly Kara turns her gaze to look down towards Felicity finding her struggling to dial across the cell phone's screen.

" She's been working with a group of hackers that call themselves Helix. In fact she's been working with them for quite some time.

A terrorist group that poses as a bigger threat to the entire city than this Adrian Chase. Maybe even to this world."

Instantly as she sees the truth of her words sinking in Kara watches Felicity become deadly still.

" They had been actively recruiting her for some time now. With the death of her recent boyfriend the opportunity was just too good to pass up wasn't it?"

Turning her gaze over towards Diggle as she sees his gaze leave Felicity to look back up to meet her own shaking her head slightly Kara returns her attention back down below.

" She made a deal with Helix? Haven't you?"

Turning his eyes over towards Felicity finding her avoiding everyone's eye leaning off the railing slowly Diggle takes a step forward.

" How do you know all this?"

Hearing the silentest of pleas in her voice slowly Kara turns her attention back up to watch the feeds once again.

" Like i said he's told me everything. One of our first agreements before coming a couple was to never keep secrets away from the other.

There are still some that have not been revealed to me however it is not for the lack of trying. I'm slowly getting him there but right now the only thing you should concern yourself about is dialing the right number otherwise, I won't be held responsible for what i'll do to you."

Pushing herself off the chair slowly Kara starts to pace around the command center not catching anyone's eye but instead to focus on the ground before her.

Keeping her eyes trained on Kara's retreating back after a couple of seconds suddenly Felicity's eyes widen when she sees her coming to a complete halt and glance over her shoulder at her with anger filled eyes.

" I don't hear you dialing."

Hearing the sudden sound of fingers hitting a screen smiling internally once again Kara starts to pace around the command center.

* * *

Closing the door behind her with the silentest of thuds turning on her heels to make her way down the long dark alleyway just as she turns the corner instantly Felicity jumps up in total surprise when Kara suddenly descends down from the sky to stand before her causing her hands to automatically come up to rest against her heart that beats loudly in her ears.

" Well?"

Glancing up as she finds Kara narrowing her eyes down at her taking a long deep breath hoping to catch her breath slowly Felicity nods her head.

" He's to the west. The Iron Heights Penitentiary. It's been abandoned ever since The Undertaking. Chase is holding Oliver there."

Nodding her head in understanding just as she turns on her heels intending to take off into the air Kara takes one final glance over her shoulder at Felicity.

" If i was you, I would be gone by the time i get back. Those….recruits may look up to you as some kind of hero but i sure as hell don't.

I know the truth about you and deep down you do to. You're nothing but a killer and i will see fit justice is served before all set is done."

Without waiting for a response instantly Kara takes off high into the sky before in a blur she blazes forward at high speed causing large gust of winds fo trail behind her.

Winds that cause parked vehicles to move slightly from the sheer force. Cause windows to shake as though a hurricane was just outside.

But none of this concerned her. No what concerned her was what could be happening at this very given moment.

Thoughts that she did not want to think about. All she cared about right now was finding her boyfriend.

Finding him alive and take him away from this. Take him away from his own personal hell. A hell that she would make sure this Prometheus would personally be sent to.

A thought she wouldn't of had a short year ago. But things had changed. Her mindset had changed with a simple talk.

A simple conversation that she couldn't fault the logic. Couldn't think of a counter argument. And the conversation was simple.

Sometimes true justice wasn't always easy. Wasn't always the purest thing to do. Sometimes you just needed to get your hands dirty.

Much like she knew she would do now as she sees her destination quickly coming ahead causing her to raise her hands in front of her before instantly she smashes through the locked fence sending the remains scattering all over before without breaking momentum she heads straight for the entrance doors.

Doors that she comes to land a few feet from to inspect to find a brand new lock firmly attached to a chain across the doors.

A chain that is easily disposed of as she reaches out and with a tug rips the chain off from the doors with ease before she pushes open the doors with a loud creak and enters inside.

Enters inside glancing in all directions looking for even the slightest of movement from an unexpecting guard.

A guard that she doesn't find anywhere in sight making her cautiously move forward down a long dark hallway gliding through the air to mask her sudden appearance.

To mask her footsteps that she could imagine would echo off these walls with ease. Walls that looked so shattered.

Looked so destroyed along with many of the rooms that she passes on by. An indication that showed the true effects of what The Undertaking had on this place.

This prison that was once considered to be one of the very best in this dimension. But not any longer. No it had been destroyed. Prisoners had escaped through the large cracks in the walls forever closing this place down.

Forever allow this place to be staged for a hideout. The perfect hideout. A place with hundreds of cells to house prisoners.

A place so large that an escape could easily be managed. But not tonight. Tonight she would not allow the man responsible for all of this to escape.

She would not allow this monster to run free and start up again on another day. Tonight this era would end.

She would see to it personally. So much so that without any hesitation she descends down a dark corridor leading into the depths of this former prison where the worst of the worst had been held.

A place that her gut was telling her that she would find them. Find the monster lurking within the depths of darkness beneath the prison.

A monster that she could picture perfectly right now thanks to the detailed pictures from countless feeds.

This monster that would be left battered and bloodied if she got any say in this. A thought that makes her hands clutch into tight fists as she tries to hold back her anger not allowing her eyes to glow bright blue from the sheer anger and rage that she is feeling inside.

Rage that only gets stronger the further and further that she goes into the abyss. The further she makes her way down this long corridor that is only lit up by a few red overhanging lights.

These lights that give away her location for just a fraction of a second before she disappears into the shadows.

Disappears until suddenly she comes to a drastic halt when a sound echoes through the air. A sound in which she never wanted to ever hear.

A scream. A scream of pain. A scream that she instantly knew the owner to as suddenly with a burst of speed Kara shoots down the corridor as though she was shot out of an cannon following the screams before suddenly as she sees a well lit room coming up without breaking her momentum she smashes through the closed cell door sending the door smashing into the wall.

A sudden motion that causes her to see movement out of the corner of her eye before she snaps to the side only to have her eyes go wide in nothing but horror.

Her boyfriend. Oliver Queen laying back first on the ground with his arms and legs chained to the walls in considerable pain as another kneels over him.

As Adrian Chase. The man that started this nightmare hovers over him with a blow torch. A torch that she could see has already had the desired effect this monster wanted in the form of Oliver's right shoulder badly burned.

Badly burned in a place where once a tattoo could be found. His Brava tattoo. A tattoo that was now long gone leaving nothing but burnt damaged skin behind.

A scene that makes her eyes glow bright blue with nothing but fury as her nails dig into the palm of her hands causing a trail of blood to trickle to the ground below.

Not even bothering to hide the look of surprise as he stares up towards this unknown blonde haired woman that just stares at him with nothing but hatred turning the blow torch slowly away from Oliver earning him a slight tilt of her head in a sudden move Chase brings the torch up intending to send a wave of fire in the woman's direction only to suddenly feel himself being sent barreling through the air from a vicious punch that lands clean into his chest causing him to smash back first into the stone wall with a tremendous thud making the entire room shake.

Such a vicious strike that he can't help but feel as though the wind had been knocked out of him as he gasps for breath feeling like his entire rib cage had been shattered before just as he makes it up to his knees suddenly Chase once again feels himself soaring through the air only to end up this time smashing back first against the bars of the cell causing the bars to bend outward from the pure force.

This inhuman force that he has never felt before. This freakish strength that he has never encountered before.

This unmatched strength coming from this unknown woman. This blonde haired woman that just stalks her way over towards him.

Stalks her way with only one intention in her eyes. An intention that he had tried to bring out in another these past few days.

Only it wasn't his intended target that he got the desired effect out of. No it was this woman. This blonde haired woman that just lifts him off the ground with ease by his throat.

Lifts him up only to watch as her eyes get even brighter before a click causes him to look away and down towards her side.

Down towards her side only to have for the first time in his life a look of pure horror to come across his face when he finds the blow torch firmly in her hand.

A blow torch that he slowly watches being raised up towards him causing him to smash his fists into her outstretched arm in an attempt to break free from her hold.

This attempt that only causes even more anger to be seen through her eyes as her grip tightens around his throat.

Tightens to the point he can see his vision darkening and his body getting weaker until suddenly as though he was struck by lightning his eyes snap wide open as he feels the flames of the blow torch touching his scream causing him to scream.

* * *

Gently stroking his cheek ignoring the sound of the elevator going off from a few rooms over keeping her eyes focused on her charge seeing nothing but pain riddled across his face blinking away the tears that want to fall leaning down gently Kara kisses the top of Oliver's forehead before slowly she leans down to gently rest her head against his own.

A sight that none had ever seen before. Never seen these two in this position. This affectionate towards each other.

But they have. They have on so many occasions. Much like this. But this time things were different. This time things never got to this point.

The point where one would hold the others battered and bloodied body in their arms. A scene that slowly a few walk into coming to a stop at the open doorway of the medical bay.

The scene of Kara sitting on top of a table with Oliver's head laying across her lap. Laying across her lap with numerous bandages all across his body.

Bandages that could be seen having blood soaking through. Be seen covering the worst of his wounds. But not the bruises.

Bruises that spoke of beatings. Beating all across his body. Bruises all across his back and chest but the worst was from his shoulder.

A shoulder that causes Felicity's hand to come up and cover her mouth as her eyes get watery while Diggle can't help but look down with an emotionless look across his face.

The two strongest emotions that could be seen as the group behind them looks on with so many emotions across their faces.

Emotions that another can feel as slowly they watch Kara turn her head to look up towards them with nothing but hatred.

With nothing but anger that causes each and every single one of them to take a step back.

" Kara…."

" Don't!"

Instantly seeing most of the group jumping up in total surprise from her outburst suddenly Kara eyes glow bright blue as her voice gets so quiet it strains the ears.

" Look at what you've done to him. Look at him!"

Feeling her anger only rising closing her eyes slowly Kara takes a long deep breathe.

" He's sacrificed so much. Too much and for what? To be left battered and bruised for his efforts. For his sacrifice to protect this city.

To protect all of you. Tell me this how do you sleep at night? How do you sleep knowing what you've done to him?

He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop searching for any of you but you? How long did it take for you to give up on him?

An hour? Five minutes. No more. I will no longer allow him to suffer any more at the hands of any of you."

Leaning down gently Kara plants a lingering kiss on Oliver's forehead before she looks up to glare intensely at Felicity and Diggle.

" When he is fit to travel we are leaving this place. We are leaving this dimension for good and know this.

If this dimension is ever in danger we will not come for you. You will no longer have our aid. We will give no more. He will give no more."


End file.
